Temporal Wanderer's Legacy
by WanderingSoulofTime
Summary: From ToD's to stories, to deaths and glories, we join the Wanderer on what he claims to be, his grandest legacy.


**Some notes I felt necessary to put here.**

 **All individuals are over the age of 18 unless otherwise stated. Reason being primarily revolves around Judgement and other factors of this story that aren't exactly fun for everyone involved. Minor sexual content is also a reason, but isn't the primary draw of this story. If you came here expecting something overly sexual every chapter, please leave now.**

 **For Undertale, this takes place after a True Pacifist Run. For those who do not know what that is, please be aware that this contains a large amount of spoilers.**

 **Many canon stories/ideas will be preserved here to the best of my ability, but in some cases I will take minor liberties.**

 **Alert me immediately to the presence of any form of Mary Sues excluding the Creator. (You will see him mentioned but probably never see him in story) Main reason is that I want to keep the stories and characters as canon as possible with again, some minor liberties.**

 **There will be a lot of very discouraging topics, ideas, and beliefs through this story. This story relies heavily on various ideas that I believe personally, however if that is flawed to some extent, please let me know and I shall consider fixing it.**

 **This story DOES rely on some Headcanon of my own sort. Most of it focuses around the Wanderer's own birth/creation however some headcanon will leak into other fandoms as I stated above. I need to repeat this in case people don't read the first statement for any reason.**

 **This is a story and my interpretation of things may be different from most individuals. Bear that in mind as you read this story.**

 **There is a reason I repeated a sentence three times in different forms.**

 **If you wish to submit a character message me on Fanfiction or on Deviantart or any other source of media as you wish. You may request a fandom, but I am not obligated to add it in.**

 **Finally, Disclaimer: I own nothing of this story. I only own the ideas and Wanderer himself. All characters belong to their respected Trademark owners.**

Amongst a room filled with stars, he stood. Snow white hair with emerald green eyes, standing upon the very center of a spiraling galaxy, his eyes gazing through the cosmos. Behind him, glowing yellow hair and vibrant red eyes watched, a smirk thrown upon a scar filled face. A second pair of eyes broke the darkness, lake blue and filled with awe, as small ears twitched and gray hair moved slightly with each turning of the head.

"You're excited I take it?" The yellow haired person said, casting a smirk to the snow haired observer.

"For the longest time, I've followed the rules as best as I can. Now, I can create and carve my own, without worry, without fear."

"I just hope that this succeeds Wanderer." He spoke, calm, yet firm. "There are many ideas of yours that have fallen."

"I know Yellow. For now, we have this to look forward to." The last person, however, was looking at the stars, a slightly worried face present.

"We're going to do all these fandoms?" He asked. Wanderer laughed, shaking his head.

"Not all of them Fox. They'll be other Wanderers who will handle fractions of them." Yellow turned his head, raising an eyebrow.

"Other Wanderers?"

"If things go to plan, you'll see in a few months time."

"Wanderer, when have things gone to plan with you?"

"Fair point. Now, let's not delay anymore. Time to wake them up."

* * *

A loud ringing noise filled the room, emanating from several dozens of clocks next to a large assortment of beds. Loud groans echoed from the room, as people slammed on the alarms, some sitting up and rubbing their eyes, while others slept through the alarm, as though the noise it made didn't register to them.

The room itself was filled with what seemed to be only monsters. A few goat type monsters that seemed to tower over everyone else, a few skeletons, and different manner of things, including a robot, a fish, and a dragon. However, the strangest sight in the room was the single human who lay on her bed, looking around with confusion.

"Where are we?" She asked, looking confused as she stood up. "How did we get here?"

The taller of the two skeletons gave a curious look around the room.

"Interesting… I don't recall us sleeping here the night before." The smaller skeleton, however was laying in bed, quiet snoozes coming from him "Sans! Wake up!" The smaller skeleton merely rolled to his side, snoozing away.

The two goat monsters were conversing with one another, both of them talking in hushed tones. Their names, Asgore and Toriel were thrown about a few times.

In one corner of the room, two people stood by a mirror, one of them a square and bulky robot, the other was an almost stereotypical picture of a ghost, except he had a rather fancy looking hat upon his head.

"Oh my dear, this cannot do!" The robot bleeped out, as it ran a comb across the top of its head. "We don't have time to participate in a kidnapping today! We have a tour scheduled in a few hours!" The ghost by his side only looked at his phone, sliding some icons and pressing some buttons. "Did you get a hold of Shyren yet?"

"Uhh...No, sorry. I'm not getting any signal in here." He whispered quietly.

"This is so not fair!" Mettaton said. "Why, out of all days do we get kidnapped today!"

The yellow, dragon-looking being looked around nervously, her knees knocking. However, the fish-like being to her side just looked excited, a singular eye patch covering one of her eyes. She didn't seem remotely bothered by the predicament. If anything, she seemed eager to be in this situation, almost hopping in place, small fractures appearing under her.

"I can't believe we've been captured! I wonder what they're going to do to us!" She paced around, grinning madly. "Who do you think captured us Alphys? Pirates? Ninjas? Robot catgirls from space?"

"What makes you think we've been captured?" Frisk asked, looking around. "There's a door right there...Maybe we can just walk out?"

"Hah! It's probably rigged with hundreds of traps!" Undyne said, throwing several blue spears at the door, all of them thudding against the door and shattering, while Undyne kept throwing them at high speeds, a manic laugh escaping her. The door didn't react at all, until a final spear hit it, the door falling off its hinges slightly. With an almost bestial cheer, she threw herself at the door, the door flying off its hinges with Undyne in tow, it making a loud bang as it crashed against a wall outside the door. Frisk poked her head out the doorway, only finding a corridor, a single red arrow pointing down the hall. Undyne picked herself up, picked the door up and hurled it down the corridor, it making a faint crash further on.

"Do you think it's safe?" Frisk asked her. Undyne only grinned, walking down the hallway, finding the door, it a bit broken from the throw.

"Well the door isn't firewood, so it probably won't kill us." Undyne said, walking down the hallway to where the door landed. Frisk hesitated, before walking down the hallway after her, keeping an eye out for any traps that may be lingering. As she walked down the hallway, Undyne kicked the door ahead again, checking for any other possible traps.

Several cries of alarm came from behind them, causing both of them to turn. All the monsters had somehow piled into the corridor, all of them looking rather confused.

"How curious." Toriel said, casting her eyes to where the room was, except now there was simply a solid wall in its place, as though the room never existed. "The room forced us out." She gave the wall a curious tap, it sounding rather solid. The large skeleton stumbled through the crowd of monsters, carrying the smaller skeleton in the crook of his arms.

"Ah! Undyne, there you are!" The tall skeleton shouted, earning a slight groan from the fish lady. "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL EXPLORE FURTHER DOWN THIS HALLWAY!"

"Paps, you don't-"

"AH-AH!" Papyrus said, "AS A ROYAL GUARD, IT IS MY DUTY TO PROTECT OTHERS!" With that being said, he walked down the hallway, Undyne and Frisk following behind him, Undyne materialized a spear while grumbling.

"He better not kill himself. He better save some for me." She said, a smirk on her face, an eerie glint in her eye.

* * *

Alarm clocks began to ring inside another room, one of which was smashed under a mighty large hammer. The beings within began to rise up, some of them rubbing their eyes groggily while some stretched and looked around. Many of them let out a slight sigh, some of them nodding and mumbling to one another.

A fiery haired girl talked to and hugged a golden haired boy, his golden locks hidden a bit under a brown cap. Meanwhile, a bare chested warrior with a thin strap of orange cloth across his chest conversed with a blue haired, buxom woman, her midriff exposed with a strange shirt coated in gems.

The hammer wielder, a short, thick looking man child, mumbled to a large, child-sized rabbit being, who only chuckled and shook his head. Finally, a catgirl and a green beret wearing boy talked to one another, both of whom cast glances throughout the room.

"So, he brought us back." The golden haired boy said, smiling slightly. "I'm kinda glad to be honest. At least I get more time to be with Monica this time around." The red head hugged him tightly, a slight sniffle escaping her.

"Yeah, back for more torture." The thick hunter said, snorting.

"Goro.." The green beret said.

"You're going to try and defend him again, aren't you?" Goro said, huffing.

"He said he's changed. Besides, the last ToD wasn't that bad."

"Wasn't that bad?" He huffed, growling. "Maybe not for you and catnip, but in case you forgot, we were FUCKING PRISONERS IN A LUNATICS WORLD!" He said, slamming his hammer into the ground with an echoing thud. It went silent after that, his words burying themselves into them.

"Oh what do you have to complain about." The rabbit person said, hovering idly in place by some strange back pack helicopter. "You didn't get any bad dares last ToD."

"Shut up Osmond." He said, bitterness lacing his voice.

"Or are you still holding onto the dares the first ToD give you? Because we all got fucked back then and you know it." Osmond chuckled. "If anything, Wanderer's at least making some effort to undo his past, so give him a bit of a chance this time."

"You're just defending him since he let you mess with potions and stuff last time!" Goro growled, his grip on his hammer tightening.

"A bit." Osmond said, chuckling. "Besides, what good is it arguing now? We're already here, and its unlikely we'll be sent home if we just stand around." Goro opened his mouth to say something, when the bare chested man spoke.

"Enough." Silence filled the room. "We should not bicker with one another, not in this place of unknown design." He cast a glance at Goro. "I do agree that we should at least give Wanderer the chance to explain himself this time." He walked to the solitary door to the room, opening it slowly, a red arrow marking the floor.

They all slowly followed suit, some of them glancing at the walls, as though a trap would fall upon them.

"This is going to be a fucking trap." Goro muttered.

* * *

One of two doors opened, Papyrus poking his head into a nearly pitch black room, the only source of light a bright glowing dot in the center of the room.

"There's nothing here. How peculiar." He said, opening the door to its full length, scanning the walls, as Frisk and Undyne walked in. They both cast their gazes upon the glowing dot in the middle, which was slowly growing bigger. The smaller skeleton in Papyrus's arms moved a bit, before resuming his snoring.

"What the hell is that?" Undyne said, aiming an ice blue spear at it. "Why is it growing?" Before any of them could discuss the strange object, the second door opened, admitting Goro, followed closely by Monica and Max. They froze in the doorway, looking with surprise at the monsters.

"Hello humans!" Papyrus said, waving. Undyne, however pointed her spear at them, her eye shaking ever so slightly, a gleam in her eye. "I am the great and powerful Papyrus! A pleasure to meet you!"

"Uh...Hello?" Max said, looking a bit confused.

"Tell the fish to stop pointing that stupid thing at us." Goro said, swinging his hammer forward, it slamming against the ground with a sickening thud. "Unless it's a fight it wants."

"You wanna go tubby?" She said, her eyes gleaming dangerously, her spear twirling in her hands. "I've crushed boulders bigger than you!"

"You wanna go fish face?" Goro said, his grip tightening on the hammer.

"Goro..." Monica said, placing a hand on Goro's shoulder. He growled, loosening his grip on his hammer. Undyne smirked, lowering her spear. A growl emanated from Goro, however it only faltered when Toan and the rest arrived behind them, all of them looking at the group of monsters, hands resting on weapons.

"Ah! Even more humans, what fun!" Papyrus said. Behind him, the rest of the monsters gathered, many of them looking at the room, several of them fixing their gaze upon the glowing dot in the middle, which was growing larger and larger. Undyne looked at the glowing dot, growling.

"That thing is definitely getting bigger." She said, aiming her spear at it.

"Undyne, I don't think-" She gave a loud roar, throwing her spear with all her might against the dot, which exploded outwards.

Millions upon millions of glowing stars covered the walls, ranging in color from bright, diamond blue to deep, fiery red, and every shade of color in between. Small, barely visible planets spiraled around glowing orbs, sparkles dancing in tandem upon the walls, some areas of the wall devoid of even a single star.

Upon the floor in the center of the room, several clusters of galaxies seemed to condense into a large, spiraling wave of stars. There, stood three beings.

One of which had strange, fox like ears placed upon his head, silver gray hair adorning his head, as a light orange shirt hugged his body tightly ending upon gray leather gloves upon his hands. Gray pants descended upon brown shoes. Lake blue eyes scanned them all, a mix of surprise and wonder as he gazed among them, his large orange tail waving behind him.

Another had molten gold hair, scars almost glowing in the light of the room. His ruby red eyes pierced all of them, a smirk on his face, almost as though he could see their very fate in his eyes. He wore a simple button up shirt of white and red, golden buttons glimmering. A simple pair of black pants led to simple brown shoes, laces tied neatly.

The strangest of the trio was the snow haired boy. Emerald green eyes sparkled with the stars. A strange cape was draped across him, covering a lime green shirt that glowed almost painfully, leading to black pants that ended in white sneakers.

"Hello everyone." He said, a warm smile upon his face. The yellow haired being chuckled, shaking his head slightly.

"Uh...who are you guys?" Frisk asked, looking at the newcomers with an air of caution.

"I am known as the Temporal Wanderer, but you may simply call me Wanderer if you wish." He gestured to the other two beings. "This yellow haired guy is simply called Yellow, while this gray head is Fox."

"Pleasure to meet you all." Fox said.

"A wonderful pleasure to meet you all. Hopefully we shall not be enemies by the end of this." Yellow said, a glint in his eyes.

"You have some explaining to do!" Mettaton chirped out, shaking his fists furiously. "I'm almost late to my first concert with the humans! Why am I here?"

"Why is there a serious lack of Puzzles in this area?" Papyrus shouted.

"Why the hell did you bring us into this nonsense?" Goro roared.

"All very good questions, but before I answer any of those..I bring gifts to you." He said. He cast an eye to the group of monsters. "Lets start with these guys first.." He looked upon them for a few seconds, before he finally spoke. "You're missing someone.." He hummed quietly to himself.

"Someone who has been there the whole time since Frisk arrived." They all muttered to one another, confused, except for Frisk, whose eyes widened a bit. "Someone who, without whom you would never have been able to break the barrier." He smiled as Frisk looked alarmed. "I think three people out of your group know who I'm talking about. For the rest of you.." He pulled out a flower pot from behind his back, holding a golden flower, with a face amongst its center. "Meet Flowey, the flower."

"OH! I've seen that flower before!" Papyrus said, as the small skeleton in his arms looked at the flower, his sockets dark voids.

"Don't worry though, he won't be here for long." Wanderer continued, holding the flower close to his face, it glaring back in disgust.

"Why have you brought me here?" Flowey asked, drooping slightly. "Just put me back Underground where I belong."

"Asriel." Wanderer said softly. "You're not going to be trapped as a flower anymore." He smiled warmly. "You're going to have a SOUL again. You're going to be you again." Flowey did nothing for a while, before looking at Wanderer.

"I don't deserve to be saved." He said, drooping lower. "Not after everything I've done."

"Nonsense!" Wanderer said. "Just be sure to land on your feet!"

"Wait, what?" Flowey managed to say, before the Wanderer threw him high into the air. "AHHHHH!" Frisk immediately ran towards the falling Flowey, as the cluster of galaxies in the center of the room seemed to glow brighter.

A huge, pillar of glowing energy erupted from the galaxies, engulfing Flowey entirely, Frisk looking on in shock. The pillar eventually faded after a few seconds, revealing a falling goat boy, who managed to land on his feet. He staggered a little, rubbing his eyes.

Horns began to poke out the top of his skull, his ears being big and floppy, looking rather silly. White fur covered him entirely. He was covered by a long sleeved shirt, it being made of stripes of yellow and green, black pants covering his lower half. He himself was ever so slightly taller then Frisk, who hurried over to him.

"Asriel?" She asked, her eyes glimmering with hope.

"Asriel?" Asgore and Toriel said, both of them stepping forward slightly. Asriel gave a small smile, waving at them all.

"Howdy mom and dad.. Howdy Frisk."

There was quick footsteps, as Asgore and Toriel ran towards Asriel, tears brimming in their eyes, both of them hugging their son between them. Sobs began to escape them, both of them hugging onto Asriel tightly, as though they may fear he may disappear before their very eyes.

"My son!" Asgore boomed, tears of joy streaming down his face. Toriel herself was kissing her sons cheeks, nuzzling him gently. They gave the Wanderer tear soaked looks of joy.

"Thank you for our son." Toriel said, her voice cracking a bit.

"That's only gift one." Wanderer said, a smile upon his face, as the cluster of galaxies upon the center of the room glowed, one in particular glowing bright red. "The other gift, is Asriel's best friend."

The galaxies spewed out beams of energy, all of them wrapping around one another, as a singular red beam wrapped itself around all of them. A bright burst of red engulfed the entire room, it causing most of the monsters and humans to shield their eyes.

She stood upon the glowing galaxies, a slightly pale skinned girl, a creme and lime colored shirt covering her body as brown pants covered her lower half which ended in brown shoes. She had rosy cheeks, light brown hair framing her face.

Asgore approached her, wrapping her in a warm hug, Chara reciprocating with a warm smile upon her face.

"Hiya Dad." She smiled, looking over at Toriel, who was coming over, a smile on her face. Asriel was standing alone, looking not as happy as his parents. If anything, he looked terrified. Frisk held a cautious gaze, while the rest of the monsters cheered at the good fortune bestowed upon their King and Queen.

"Hey Asriel." She said, looking at the Prince of Monsters, a warm smile on her face. A confused look passed his face, before it was replaced with an uncertain smile. "Hey dad...can I talk to Asriel in private?"

"Oh, of course Chara…." He cast a look around, seeing no private space around the huge room.

"They can use this one Asgore." Wanderer said, indicating a door that seemed to materialize behind him. Chara's eyes gained a slight look of shock. Wanderer looked at Chara, tilting his head. "Something wrong Chara?" She shook her head, walking into the room after a brief pause. Asriel gave an uncertain look at the door, Chara poking her head out.

"Come on Asriel." She said, closing the door once again.

Asriel looked slightly worried, before he walked into the room, the door almost closing behind him, had Frisk not sneaked in behind Asriel, the door closing quietly after her.

* * *

"He told me what you did Asriel." Chara said once the door closed, her expression dead serious. "That...weirdo out there."

"Told you what?" Asriel said, looking a bit afraid. Chara locked eyes with the Prince of the Monsters, taking slow steps towards him as she talked.

"He told me about...Flowey." Asriel winced at the mention of that name. "About how you became an emotionless killing machine. About how you killed everyone, time after time, resetting and resetting." Asriel looked down, unable to face Chara's gaze. However, when she reached him, she gently lifted his face up, making him look at her.

"He told me how you saved everyone." She said, her face breaking into a warm smile. "How you broke the barrier, how everyone was saved because of you." She gave a quiet laugh. "I guess our plan worked after all, huh?"

Asriel gave a slight smile, before embracing Chara, who looked a bit surprised.

"I missed you Chara." He said, small tears forming in his eyes. Chara hesitantly wrapped her arms around Asriel, patting his back gently, tears splashing onto her shirt. "I'm so sorry." Chara tightened her grip slightly, giving a slight chuckle.

"You're still a softy, huh Azzy?" She rubbed his back, letting the poor Prince cry upon her. "I missed you too you goof." Asriel sniffled, pulling away and giving a watery smile.

Frisk took this time to try and sneak away. The second they both looked away from the door, she tried to quietly tiptoe away. However, Asriel turned around, hearing footsteps.

"Frisk?" He said, causing her to freeze in alarm. "What are you doing here?"

"I think she was spying on us." Chara said, her eyes narrowing slightly. Frisk's face heated up, before she gave a sheepish grin.

"Uhh..." She looked at the ground, unable to look at both of them. "I was afraid you were going to hurt Asriel." Chara tilted her head at this, looking at her with confusion.

"Why would I hurt Asriel?" Frisk said nothing, looking at the floor. She let out a nervous laugh, a strained smile on her face

"Oh, sorry. I thought you were...someone else." She said, trailing off. "It's good to meet you." She said, extending a hand out. Chara gave her a curious look for a second more, before she smiled, shaking her hand.

"It's good to meet you." She said, Frisk visibly relaxing at this. "So, you're Frisk, right? The ambassador of monsters?"

Frisk blinked at that, looking at her with confusion.

"How do you know that?" Chara shrugged, pointing to the door.

"That weirdo told me. He told me a lot about everything I missed while I was dead." She paused for a second. "But there was one thing he wouldn't answer.'" She turned to Frisk, a curious sparkle in her eyes. "How did you get Underground?"

For a few seconds there was nothing but silence. Asriel gave Frisk a sympathetic look as she looked away from Chara for a short while.

"It's not a happy story." She said, looking rather sad, her shoulders slumping slightly. "Are you sure you want to hear it?" Chara nodded her head. Frisk sat down upon a nearby chair, her eyes closed.

"When I was on the surface, my mom always took good care of me." She said, smiling a bit. "She would always give me sweets and delicious food when she could." Her smiled slowly faded, as she looked down upon the floor. "My dad wasn't so nice." She ran a hand through her hair. "At least, not near the end."

"Sometimes he would come home real late, real angry. Some nights he would start screaming and arguing with my mom. Other nights," she hesitated a bit, rubbing her arm. "he would start hitting us."

"My mom always got the worst of it." She said, her eyes watering a bit. "She would always beg him to stop but that just made him hit her more." She sniffled as Chara's hands clenched into fists.

"One night, my dad was really angry. He started hurting my mom more than normal.." She sniffled a bit. "She was bleeding a lot. I...I got scared and pushed my dad away from her."Tears began to form as she rubbed her arm. "He didn't like that. He got really mad at me and started hurting me instead." She hiccuped as the tears began to fall. "He called me worthless, a stupid, useless child." She said, her hands running along a faded scar that grazed her head.

"He tried to kill me." She said, a sob wrenching itself out of her. "He started swinging a knife at me." She ran a finger over the scar on her head. "This is the worst that he managed to do to me.." Tears began to fall from her. "My mom wasn't as lucky.."

"Frisk..." Asriel said.

"I ran. I ran and ran until I couldn't run anymore.." She said, rubbing her eyes. "I found myself at the top of Mt. Ebott….I was inside a big cave with a huge hole inside it." She gave a sad sort of smile. "I didn't have anything left. My mom was….gone. My dad hated me…." She looked in front of her, as though the giant gaping hole were in front of her. "I just wondered if it would hurt."

Silence filled the room for a few short seconds, before she gave both of them a watery smile.

"I'm glad I survived the fall. Otherwise, I wouldn't have met so many wonderful people." Her face crumpled into sadness. "I just wish that I could have saved mom sometimes. At least, got to say goodbye." She rubbed her eyes before she turned to Chara, who was looking at the floor. "So, that's how I ended up Underground." She said, her eyes lingering to Chara's hands, a look of worry flashing across her face. Chara had a blank look on her face, her hands clenched tightly, rivulets of blood pooling in her hand. Small drops of blood began to drip onto the floor.

"Chara!" Asriel yelled. Chara blinked, looking at Asriel with a confused look. He merely pointed to her hands, a worried look evident on his face. She looked at her hands, a look of surprise crossing her face. She slowly unclenched her fist, slowly wiping the blood off on her shorts.

"I'm sorry if my story upset you." Frisk said, looking rather sad. "I didn't mean to make you angry."

"It's not you." Chara muttered. "It's just..." She gritted her teeth. "Why the hell did you stay with him? If he was so abusive of you guys, why didn't you guys leave or run or something?"

Frisk was quiet for a few seconds, before she bowed her head.

"My mom thought she could bring him back to how he was before." She spoke rather quietly.

"Frisk..." Chara said after a few seconds.

"I thought we could bring him back to normal." She said with a sniffle, rubbing at her eyes.

"You can't save everyone Frisk.." She said.

"That doesn't mean I can't try."

"That doesn't mean you throw away your life in trying! You need to know when to stop!" Chara said, standing up. "Don't risk everything on someone who can't be saved!"

"If I believed that we wouldn't have broken the barrier! The monsters would never be free!" She retorted.

For a few seconds, they cast glares at one another, Asriel looking between the two nervously. Chara dropped her gaze, giving her head a slight shake.

"You saved Asriel, a monster. Humans aren't the same Frisk." She had a very sad look upon her face. "Some of us….Some of us just want to watch others suffer. We just want everyone else to pay for what we've done." A distant look crossed her face, her eyes gazing ahead. However, the look was quickly knocked off by Frisk wrapping her arms around her.

"I'm sorry." Frisk said, holding her in a tight embrace. Chara's arms lay limp for but a fraction of a second, before she wrapped them around Frisk. They held one another for a few seconds, before Chara pulled away.

"Thanks." She said, mumbling and looking around. "Sorry, just not a big fan of hugs." Frisk gave a soft smile, nodding in understanding. For a few seconds, they all stood there, a comfortable silence between all of them.

"I think we should head back before they get worried about us." Chara said after a short while. She headed towards the door, stopping before Frisk. "Oh, and," She flicked a finger at Frisk's head, earning a startled cry, "don't spy on us again." With that, she walked out of the door, a small smirk on her face. Frisk rubbed at her forehead, a slight blush dusting her cheeks. Asriel gave a quiet snicker, before following after Frisk as she left the room.

* * *

In the center of the room, two new beings stood, along with the Wanderer. One of them had silver hair, strange markings covering the majority of his face, with fangs and ice blue eyes looking upon surprised monsters and humans. Ornate armor covered him, made of varying hues of scarlet, black, silver, and gold.

To his left, a humanoid like rabbit stood, barely reaching half of the first being's height. He was covered in blue robes, a half moon like glyph upon his center. Around his neck, a strand of rocks, beads, and a cracked, glowing yellow orb sat. His red eyes looked around at the monsters, looking confused.

"So, this is Gaspard," He said, gesturing to the being with ornate armor, before pointing to the rabbit humanoid, "and this is Sirus. Max, Monica, you remember them, no?" Max and Monica gave minor nods, both of them looking a bit happy to see both of the beings. However, Gaspard and Sirus currently had looks of confusion.

"How….?" Sirus said, scratching one of his ears.

"I think a more fitting question would be why?" Gaspard said, casting a wary glance to Wanderer. "What reason do you have to bring us here?"

"Oh right. I was going to explain that to everyone..." Wanderer said, humming. "I'll explain in a moment, now go on." He said, shooing them off the center of the room, both of them looking with wary eyes at the monsters, all of which had retired to a large couch that seemed to appear out of thin air.

"Its good to see you again Gaspard." Max said, waving happily, Monica copying him. Gaspard smirked at the both of them.

"I find that rather odd, considering the last time we met we had to fight to the death." Max, Monica, and Sirus all winced at this, Gaspard chuckling softly.

"I'm sorry about that Gaspard." Sirus said, looking quite guilty, his long ears flopping halfway down.

"You were under the influence of the Dark Element Sirus." Gaspard said, shrugging. "You had about as much say as I did fighting these two." Max tilted his head, scratching at his hat.

"Wait, how do you know that Gaspard? Weren't you….dead?"

"That odd being…." Gaspard said, looking at the Wanderer, before shaking his head.

"You mean Wanderer?" Max asked.

"You know of him?"

"Unfortunately." Monica said dryly.

"Is he human?" Gaspard asked. Max and Monica blinked, looking at one another.

"Uhh….?" Max replied, looking to Monica for help.

"We think so.." Monica said, unsure. "Why do you ask?"

"He gives me a sense of familiarity..." He said, shaking his head. "Anyhow...Wanderer, informed me of quite a few things while he brought me to this realm. However, with some things..he kept it quite vague. Even his own identity he kept secret."

"He did the same for me." Sirus said, looking at the Wanderer. "He called himself a 'rejected TimeLord'? What is that?"

"He claimed himself to be a drifter on the rivers of time for me." Gaspard said, casting another look at Wanderer, who was currently drowning in papers. "What an oddity that boy is."

"Well, do you want to meet everyone else?" Max said, pointing to the rest of the humans, most of them sitting on a large red couch which surrounded a plain white table. A few of them wandered around, looking around at the stars with curiosity. Gaspard walked towards them, regarding the catgirl with a speculative gaze.

The monsters, however, were gathered around a rather large table, each of them having a single seat to themselves. Toriel was showing some ancient looking photos to the other Monsters, many of them laughing or remarking on the photos Toriel started showing. Many of the pictures contained Asriel, Chara, or sometimes both in various activities. There was even a particular picture where both Chara and Asriel were covered head to toe in mud, various golden flower petals covering them.

There was laughs from the monsters, some good-hearted laughs coming from Asriel and Chara themselves.

"You look like a brown snowman Azzy." Chara said, earning a stuck out tongue from Asriel.

"Its your fault I look like that!" He protested.

"Its not my fault the water bucket slipped." Chara said, a slight smirk on her face.

"You threw the water at me!" He protested, turning to the picture. "Besides you look muddier than me!"

"Nah, I have more petals than you do."

"Do not!"

"I do too."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

From the center of the room, Yellow watched the two of them, looking at them with curiosity, his wand pointed in their direction.

"I wonder if it's a habit of yours to find such strange people or if it's a gift at this point." Yellow said, looking at Wanderer, who was carefully sorting the various papers into place.

"I think its both." Wanderer said dismissively, carefully sliding a sheet between two others.

"Why on earth do you need such a long speech anyhow?"

"Yellow when I explained this to you the first time you asked if I had a stroke." Wanderer said.

"To be fair, I only believed that until you repeated yourself. You spoke rather excitedly the first time."

"It took Fox five tries before it sunk in and he had a lot of questions afterward."

"It was confusing." Fox said, looking at the cast of monsters with a slight twitch to his ears.

"That's why I made this speech! It'll help them understand everything and more!"

"I still think its quite long and you could perhaps simplify it a bit." Yellow said. "Besides, I don't think you want to put them to sleep."

"Oh shush." Wanderer said, putting the final paper in place. "Aha! Finally!"

"It only took ten minutes this time." Yellow remarked.

"Shut up." He said, turning to everyone in the room. "Uh...Yellow can you do-" A loud echoing shatter bounced around the room, causing everyone's head to snap towards the center of the room.

"The floor is yours Wanderer." Yellow said, turning to an idle cup of tea, a bit of steam emanating from it.

"Thanks...I think." For a few seconds, they all stared at him, as Wanderer looked at all of them, turning to his stacks of papers. As he took a single step forward however, he lost his grip, the papers scattering from his grasp, covering the floor like scattered tile. Silence persisted for a few seconds more before an irritated sigh escaped him.

"Oh fuck it." He muttered, kicking the papers away.

"Hello everyone." He said, earning all their attention. "You're all probably wondering why you're here today." Wanderer said, stepping around the center of the room. "It's quite simple really. Some of you have been brought back from the dead, to be able to live the lives that fate has stolen from you." A few heads turned towards Asriel and Chara, some of them turning towards Gaspard and Sirus.

"The rest of you, however...You're probably wondering why you're here in the first place." Some scattered agreements swept through them all. "I have brought the rest of you here, to give you a chance at infinity." The words hung in the air for a few seconds before he continued.

"You all have the choice to stay if you so wish, and experience the wonders and joy that is infinity." He paused. "Well, close enough at least."

"You'll be able to see quite a large deal of things. Whether it be something from one of your favorite shows, machines that the gods themselves designed, or even fields of flowers with hues that you couldn't even dream of, the limit is almost non existent!"

"You'll be able to visit entirely different worlds!" He turned to the Dark Cloud fandom. "See the wonders and awe of Luna Labs! Or visit the Forest City Sindain!" He turned to the monsters. "Or even visit the quiet town of Snowdin! Visit the mysterious lab the resides deep underground!" At this, Alphys paled slightly, but he continued on. "Hell, that's not even the beginning!

"You'll be able to see different beings arrive here altogether! Beings that are half god, half human! Beings that aren't even human to begin with!" Some mutters began filling the air, as quiet discussions went through both groups.

"But," He said, the word hanging like a noose in the air. "there is a price for this all."

The silence that hung in the air was oppressive, as though it weighed down upon everyone's chest. Even the small skeleton had roused from his slumber, both eyes small pinpricks as they looked upon Wanderer.

"There will be many trials. Many of you shall face hardships that could strain friendships." He let out a sigh. "Some of you may even break entirely during the course of all this."

"The ultimate price however, is something I call Judgment."

"Judgment is the price you all deserve for all the actions you have and haven't done. It is cruel, not blinded by emotion nor begging. It is exactly what you deserve. Everyone in here, should you choose to stay, would have to face Judgment. Not even I can escape it." The words sunk into the room, some whispers being cast between friends.

"If you do not wish to stay, which I do not blame you for, you may leave right now. Know that if you leave right now, you will not be able to return. I may attempt to convince you to stay, but I will not force you."

Every eye was locked onto him as he sat down. "If you have any questions you wish to ask, approach me and ask. If you wish to leave, simply approach me and tell me."

Immediately conversations began filling the room, some of them revolving heavily around whether to stay or to leave.

"We should get the hell out of here while we can." Goro said flatly, already rising from his spot. However, he was the only one to rise, the others looking at one another. Goro noticed, a low growl already leaving his throat as he placed his palm to his head. "You guys aren't serious."

"Well, it seems like a pretty good deal.." Max started, Goro slamming his fist into the table, startling quite a few of the others.

"He held us prisoner for years! Did you idiots forget that?"

"No Goro, we haven't forgotten." Toan said, as he placed his beret on the table. "I think all of us here still remember.." Gaspard however gave all of them curious looks, before he cleared his throat.

"Tell me, what could this Wanderer have done to you all to earn such a debate in the first place? It seems to me that this offer is genuine to some extent, and its a fairly good offer with all its pros and cons." He turned to Goro. "Tell me, what imprisonment do you speak of?"

"The bastard kept us imprisoned for years. Kept us trapped, tortured us almost daily..."

"Torture?" Gaspard asked, casting a glance to Wanderer, who's gaze seemed to be focused on Goro for a few seconds. "What exactly did he do to you?"

Goro let out a harsh laugh. "What didn't he do to us is more like it. He burned us, stabbed us, even exploded us from time to time." Gaspard raised an eyebrow.

"Exploded you? Yet you're here, still alive." Goro snorted at this.

"He brought us back from the dead multiple times. Wouldn't even let us rest in peace." He gave Gaspard a glare. "Don't be so fucking surprised. He did it to you and rabbit midget over there!"

"Hey!" Sirus said, Goro ignoring him.

"Every day it was a fresh new hell. Everyday more ways for us to die, for us to suffer in some strange new fucking way." For a few seconds, Gaspard said nothing, his eyes closed deep in thought. Around him, some of the people began to shuffle a bit.

"Is he correct?" He asked, directing his question to Monica. She said nothing, only nodding her head in response. "Yet, you all refuse to leave. Why is that?"

At this Goro snorted. "These idiots are softies. They think he really cares about them." Goro said.

"He does care." Max said, earning a few glances from everyone.

"Bull."

"You heard him before Goro. He does care about us. Its why he shut down his series the first time."

"If he really cared, he would have kept it dead and left us well enough alone." Goro said. "Yet here we are again, in another of his stupid things."

"And he's giving us the option to leave." Osmond pointed out. "Its not like he's binding us to a contract this time around."

"Then lets leave and never be involved with this bullshit again!" Goro shouted.

"Nah." Osmond said, playing idly with a strange device. "I don't plan to leave no matter what the rest of you guys say."

"Osmond?" Toan said, looking a bit surprised.

"What? Machines of the gods? What person could resist that?" He said, before pondering for a few seconds. "Actually I guess it depends on what gods…." He said. "Hey Wanderer! Which gods were you talking about?"

Wanderer looked at Osmond with a bit of surprise, but a bit of a smile made its way onto his face. "Mainly Greek and Roman gods. There might be some other gods, but that all depends on our luck."

"Hmm..." Osmond pondered, him bobbing up and down. "That sounds fun."

"Osmond that asshole tortured all of us! You just plan to stay here and go with him?" Goro said. Osmond merely shrugged.

"He's shown before that he kinda cares about us in his weird ways. If you want to pass up the chance to see new things, fine. I'm not going to let some petty grudge stop me from seeing all that the worlds have to offer. Like that robot over there." He said, gesturing to the rectangular robot. "That isn't something we have even remotely close to in our worlds." With that being said, he flew off, a strange device being pulled out of his pocket as he approached the robot. "What the hell kind of AI does it use?" He muttered.

"Xiao wants to stay." Xiao said, quite softly.

"Why Xiao?" Ruby asked, curious. Xiao didn't say anything, instead her gaze turned to the Monsters, Osmond chatting with the robot, who was holding Alphys by his side. The poor scientist looked as though she wanted to hide behind something, but the robot's grip was firm.

"Xiao feels normal here." She said after a short while. "In Master's village, people always talked about Xiao, how Xiao was weird and strange." Her ears drooped a bit at this, Toan's face turning to one of concern. He placed a comforting hand on Xiao's shoulder, which she smiled at.

"Xiao, you shouldn't listen to what they say." She only sighed.

"Xiao gets tired of it Master. All the mean words and evil things when they think Xiao isn't listening." She shook her head. "Even when Master tells them to stop, they keep on doing it. They even say bad things about Master too."

Toan sighed, giving his beret a scratch. "So why stay here?"

"Wanderer is mean. But at least Wanderer doesn't treat Xiao like a monster. Wanderer treats Xiao like everyone else." She pointed to the Monsters. "Wanderer doesn't treat them bad like the villagers do. He treats them like they're normal."

Toan said nothing, only look at the Monsters as Osmond returned from the robot, a set of schematics in his hand, it covered in fancy purple letters.

"So stupid cat thing is going to stay." Goro said,

"I wish you would stop calling her that." Toan muttered.

"What about the rest of you?" He said, gesturing to Ungaga, Ruby, Max and Monica.

"Well I planned to stay since the moment I got here. There is no way in hell I'm going back to smelly old King and his dimwitted cronies." She gave a slight smirk. "Besides, with all these worlds, maybe there will be a man capable of meeting my tastes."

"So bitch face is staying too." He earned a fireball with that remark, it setting the top of his bear hood on fire. However, Goro didn't seem too perturbed by it, smacking it out with his hand.

"Well I plan on staying." Max said. "There's a lot of cool things we can see now!" He seemed rather excited. "So many new people and worlds we can see!"

"Golden boy's staying. That means that red head is probably going to stay too, seeing as she can't live without him." Monica let out a low growl, a warning sign for most sane people. "I'm not wrong am I?"

"You try losing someone you care about to non existence you fat bastard!" She shouted. "You would grasp at any chance to stay with them, no matter how bad things can turn out!"

"I wouldn't throw my life away for anyone." Goro said smugly.

"That's because no one's stupid enough to be with you! Not even your dad wanted to be with you!"

The silence that filled the table was uncomfortable and tension filled. It seemed to affect even the monsters, who had gone eerily silent, watching the scene before them. Goro's fists clenched as Monica's hand gripped the handle of her sword. Goro shattered the silence as he drew his hammer, slamming it against the table with an echoing thud, the table fracturing under it. He let out a guttural roar as Monica's sword flashed into the air.

"You're not going to do anything?" Yellow said, looking as Goro and Monica clashed, despite the protests from the rest of their allies.

"Its their battle. Monica did a low blow but Goro didn't have to be an asshole to them." Wanderer responded.

"True. Aren't you worried they'll do some serious damage to one another though?"

"If they get to that point I'll interfere."

"Goro stop!" Xiao said, trying in vain to stop the fat hunter from attacking Monica. However, she only succeeded in getting shoved away as a blade flew just to the left of Goro, him managing to move out of its way.

Goro gave a powerful swing, Monica barely jumping over it, her blade flying downwards onto Goro, who barely had time to move out of its swing. With a growl, an overhead swing fell down upon Monica, who barely rolled out of the way. She gave a sharp thrust at Goro's torso as Goro brought another powerful swing towards Monica.

"Now?"

"Yep." Wanderer said, his fingers giving an echoing snap, a green aura emanating from it. Within a split second, both Goro and Monica were frozen in the same green aura.

Everyone stared at their frozen bodies as Wanderer pulled away the weapons, throwing them upon the table. He snapped his fingers, both of them unfreezing and falling on top of one another.

"No killing one another." He said before he walked away, not even giving half a glance back.

Monica and Goro stood up, both of them giving fierce glares to one another before Monica stomped off, Goro sitting upon the table.

"Your decision Ungaga?" Goro said hotly. Ungaga pondered quietly, his eyes closed in thought.

"That wasn't necessary Goro." Toan said. "We're all friends here."

"Friends? That's a fucking laugh."

"You started it sugar." Ruby said, smirking.

"Bah. It isn't my fault she can't face the truth."

"Its not really the truth you're telling. You're just being rude." Toan said.

"You're making fun of the girl for wanting to stay with Max." Ruby said. "You're making fun of her for loving someone."

"Love is for idiots who are afraid of being alone." He said.

"I'm afraid that's not true." Ungaga said. "Unless you consider me an idiot Goro." For a few seconds, silence returned. "Love is a powerful emotion. With it, you can take on the world, fight off great evil, find motivation when there's nothing left. Were it not for love..." He gave an amused smile at Goro, a first. "I would not have the honor of being here with all of you. I would not even have the strength to keep on fighting with the rest of you during the dark times of the genie."

"As for my choice, I'm afraid I must choose to return to Mikara. Already the first and second times the Wanderer has taken us has cut our time together short. So, it is with regret that I choose to leave."

"At least you have some common sense." Goro muttered. "Come on, let's go tell the snow head we're leaving this crazy place."

With that, Goro and Ungaga rose, both of them walking towards Wanderer, who looked at Ungaga with a bit of sadness.

"You want to go, huh?" Ungaga nodded. "Want to spend some time with Mikara?"

"I'm afraid so."

"I don't blame you." He said, shrugging. "I don't suppose I could convince you otherwise?"

"We don't have much time together since the two times you've brought me into your activities before. We've missed months upon months of time that we could have spent together."

"Would it help that no matter how much time you spend here, you'll be gone for like a second when you return?"

"Pardon?"

."….Yellow I didn't-"

"Nope." Yellow said, a smirk on his face.

"Why didn't you remind me?"

"Because it's amusing seeing the look of annoyance on your face."

"I will end you one day.." He sighed, turning to Ungaga. "Well, basically you could be here for like thousands of years, but when you return home, you'll actually have be gone for like 1 nanosecond. Actually, shorter period of time but I can't for the life of me recall what it's called. "

"Won't I age?"

"Nope. No one ages while they're here." Ungaga pondered for a few seconds more. "Would it help if I brought Mikara into this as well?"

"Would she have to do any sort of dangerous activities while she's here?"

"Nah. Only you main characters get all the dangerous things. Everyone else gets to enjoy the ride." He shrugged. "Besides, I need to bring other characters to this thing as well...In fact I think I forgot someone from Undertale.."

"I think you're thinking of the spider."

"Oh shit I forgot Muffet..." He let out a groan, thumping his head against the table. "Yellow-"

"I'll remind you."

"You better. Right, what were we- oh right Ungaga." He turned to Ungaga, who looked at him curiously. "So, you want to stay or you want to go?"

"I don't believe I want to bring Mikara here considering the dangers this already poses."

"Think about it. Hell, I recommend going to discuss with Mikara if you want to." With that, a door popped up next to him. "Go on then." Ungaga hesitated for a second before he walked through the door, it disappearing behind him."

"Right now what?"

"Uh, what about Goro?" Fox asked.

"Oh, right." Wanderer said, looking at Goro. "Yeah yeah, you want to leave so go." With that being said, a door popped up next to him.

"What? No sappy speech to make me stay?"

"No." Wanderer said, looking bored. "You already have your friends hating you and I just imagine that keeping you here will make things worse for them. So go on home and be sad in your tree house or whatever, I don't care."

"Wanderer." Fox said, looking a bit surprised by his tone.

"I don't care Fox. I just don't anymore. He wants to be angry about what I did in the past, fine. He wants to keep holding on to whatever notion that I want suffering for him, fine. I am not wasting my time on him any more because he's not worth it in the end." He gave Goro a look. "You're still here?"

For a few seconds Goro said nothing, only a powerful glare was his response.

"You know what's sad? I have the power to do a lot more things this time around. I could help you, heal you of all the pain that troubles your aching heart. I could give you time with your father that isn't some dumb preset message. Hell, you could even save people with your stubborn attitude through all this. Maybe you could even find someone who wants to love you if you stayed." He shrugged. "But, you don't care. All you want to do is believe I hate you and want you to suffer for whatever reason. So go on then. Get." He said, gesturing to the door.

Goro still said nothing before he stomped away, swears coming from muttered breaths.

"Can't believe you managed to change his mind to be honest." Yellow said. Wanderer just shrugged as Fox let out a sigh.

"I just said what I wanted to say since the beginning really." Within a few seconds, a door materialized by Wanderer's side, admitting Ungaga back into the room. "Ah, have you come to a decision?"

For a few seconds Ungaga said nothing, his eyes gazing off towards the distance.

"I spoke with Mikara. She has no desire to come to this place." He gave a sort of sad look at Wanderer. "I believe that may have been my own fault, due to how I spoke of my experiences with you before."

"Ah that's fine. So, you going to head back?" He shook his head.

"Wanderer, is it wrong of me to wish for more adventure?" Wanderer shook his head.

"Nah, nothing wrong with wanting a bit more adventure."

"You don't see anything wrong with me adventuring rather then spend my time with Mikara?"

"Nope. I mean, I'd prefer you to burn your adventure off here rather in your own world to be honest."

"Why is that?"

"Because here, you can spend days, hours, weeks, years, however long on this strange and unique adventure." He said. "Hell, by the end of it, maybe you'll get tired of adventuring and just go home content with your life." He sighed. "Meanwhile, if you return back home…." He looked towards Toan, who was petting Xiao's head, her purring contently. "I would shudder to think you become like Aga or Fudoh." He turned to Ungaga, a sad look in his eyes. "It would kill me to think that you would abandon your child for some stupid adventure and never return."

Ungaga pondered for a few seconds, before he sighed.

"How can you guarantee that I would return?"

"I can't a hundred percent guarantee that." Wanderer admitted. "However there's a very high chance you'll return home with nary a scratch on you."

"Maybe one or two scratches." Yellow said.

"Not helping." Wanderer said.

"Not lying."

"But its all up to you Ungaga." Wanderer said, ignoring Yellow. "What did Mikara say to all this anyhow?"

"She said that whatever decision I make, that as long as I return to her safe and sound, she'll be content." He sighed. "Truly I do not deserve her at times." Wanderer patted his back.

"Nah, you both deserve one another." Ungaga gave a slight smile, before he let out a sigh.

"I believe it would be for the best were I to stay for now."

"As you wish Ungaga. Just know that if you want to see Mikara time from time, let me know, alright?" He patted his back again. "I want everyone happy for all the madness that will eventually come." Ungaga gave a slight chuckle before he walked back to his allies, Monica still missing from the group.

"I hope he realizes you were serious."

"Let's not tell him..."

From the group of Monsters, everyone was talking with one another, some slight concerns mixing in with excited chatter.

"I don't think its such a wise idea to be around these people." Toriel had said, glancing over to Toan and his allies, their weapons glimmering on their holsters. "They seem to be a bit unstable." Asgore however pondered in thought, a cup of tea in his hands.

"Their weapons are covered in dust. Not the dirty kind either." Sans added. "So I don't think they're exactly friendly towards our kind."

"They even fight one another. Not in the friendly, going to smash your face in way. They fight to kill." Undyne finished, a spear twitching in her hands as she looked towards the humans. Asgore finally set his cup of tea down.

"I believe that we all are in agreement that those humans are a significant threat to all of us." There was murmured agreement amongst them. "Which raises the question, why haven't they attacked us yet if we're a bane to them?"

"Maybe they can't?" Chara said. "That...Wanderer managed to stop them when they tried to kill one another. Maybe he'll do the same if they attempt to hurt us?"

"Maybe they don't want to fight us?" Frisk finally said. Everyone turned to look at her. "They haven't really done anything that shows they want to hurt us have they?"

"Frisk-" Toriel started.

"They tried to stop them from fighting too." She said, pointing to the catgirl. "She tried to pull them apart, remember?"

"That's true." Asgore said, muttering to himself.

"Why are you defending them?" Chara asked.

"I don't think its fair that we're judging all of them because two of them fought each other." Frisk said. "Isn't that as bad as humans thinking all monsters are evil?"

"Then why don't you go over and ask if they want to hurt us?" Chara said, sarcasm dripping off her voice.

"Hmm...Maybe I will." She said, walking towards Toan and his allies. Chara rolled her eyes, looking around, half expecting someone to follow her. Yet no one even began to step out of their seat, all of them following the girl with their eyes. She sighed, rising from her seat and following after her, mumbling to herself.

When she arrived she found the strange red head avoiding looking at the thick hunter. The hunter however was avoiding everyone's gaze, growling at the table in front of him.

"Uh….Hello?" She said to Ungaga, who gave her a wave.

"Hello there young one. What can I assist you with?" He said.

"Oh, I just wanted to say hello and introduce myself is all." A warm smile made its way onto her face. "My name is Frisk."

"Wonderful to meet you Frisk." Ungaga said. "I am Ungaga of the Sand Warriors." He gestured to his friends. "These are my friends and allies."

"Hiya sweetie." Ruby said, giving her hair a slight flick. "I'm Ruby, one of the most powerful genies you'll ever meet. Nice to meet you." At this Frisk's eyes widened slightly.

"You're a genie?" She asked, looking a bit awestruck. "You mean the magical kind that grants wishes and stuff?"

"You got it." She said, her hands sparking with magic as she waved them through the air, elements swapping in her hands with each second. She finished her rather flashy display by launching both of the elemental balls into the air, both of them flickering between elements before they burst into bright sparks that filled the air.

"That's so cool!" Frisk cheered.

"Its nice to see someone appreciate my magic once in a while." She said, giving her a warm smile.

"What kind of people don't like magic?" Frisk asked, surprised.

"People who only seek to fill their pockets and keep their fat selves full." She said. "Believe me darling, being a genie isn't fun if you're picked up by greedy people." She gave the green beret wearing boy by her side a pat on the head. "Its a good thing he managed to get me away from nasty King." She gave a slightly exaggerated gesture to Toan. "The hero of the Atlamillia." Toan flushed a bit, before he gave a slight wave to Frisk.

"Heya. I'm Toan."

"Hero of the Atlmallia?" She asked, curious. Toan sighed, giving Ruby a look.

"I used to have a magical stone on my glove is all." He said, pointing to his glove, which had a slightly shallow indentation in it.

"Oh that's not why you're called that." Ruby teased. "He managed to save the entire world from the Dark Genie."

"With your guy's help!"

"Details details." Ruby said, smirking. Toan only sighed, Xiao looking at Frisk as her ears twitched.

"Oh, this is Xiao." He said, pointing to the catgirl. Frisk looked at the catgirl with wide eyes. She slowly approached the catgirl, looking at her with caution.

"Can I...pet her?" She asked. Xiao nodded her head, giving Frisk a curious glance as the human placed a hand on her head, ruffling her hair a bit. She whined at this, but purred a bit as Frisk lightly tapped her ears. "She's so cute!" Frisk exclaimed. Xiao gave her a smile.

"Thank you strange Fish."

"It's Frisk." Frisk politely corrected, giggling a bit. She turned to the growling hunter, who didn't even acknowledge her presence.

"That's Goro, or as we call him Grumpy Hunter." Osmond said. "I'm Osmond, the mad scientist."

"Hello.." Frisk said, a bit unsure. "Why do you call yourself the mad scientist?"

"Because everyone else here has a fancy title." He said, chuckling. "So I made myself one."

"Oh.." Frisk said, looking at Osmond. "What exactly are you if you don't mind me asking?"

"A Moon Person is all." Frisk gave him a tilt of the head.

"Moon person? So you came from the moon?"

"Yep. Me and Sirus over there." He said, gesturing to the non floating Moon Person.

"So you look like a rabbit too?"

"A bit fluffier than Sirus, but overall yep."

"Can I see?" She asked, looking at the moon person's goggles. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Sorry kiddo, not going to show you what I look like. It would ruin my whole, 'mad scientist' schtick if I showed you."

"Awww." She pouted, crossing her arms. She however gaze Max a curious look. "And you are?"

"Oh!" Max said, giving a smile. "I'm Max. Just an inventor, and a bit of a photographer." He said, bringing out a rather strange looking camera.

"You can invent things?"

"Yup. Well, kinda." He said, gesturing to his camera. "I just mish mash ideas and figure out how things works is all."

"The kid made an energy pack from a few bottles, a belt and a bunch of pipes." Osmond said. "He's selling himself short."

"Hey!" Max said, giving a soft chuckle. "I'm nowhere near as creative as you are Osmond."

"No one here is." Osmond said, earning a slight glare from Monica and Ruby, "but you come pretty close kid."

"Aw thanks." He said. He gestured to Monica, who gave Frisk a warm smile. "This is my girlfriend, Monica. She's a princess in her time." Monica flushed a bit at this.

"Max." She started. However, she was interrupted by Frisk looking at Monica with wide eyes.

"You're a princess?" She asked.

"Yeah..." Monica said. "It's not-"

"You have to meet my friend!" Frisk interrupted. "He's a prince!" With that, she turned around, getting slightly startled by Chara, who was standing behind her silently. "Chara! How long were you standing there for?"

"Since you've come by to say hello." Chara said, looking a bit amused.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Frisk exclaimed, waving her hands around. Chara gave her an odd look before Frisk led her to the humans. "This is my friend, Chara!" She said, before she ran back to the monsters. "Talk to them Chara!" She shouted back. Chara cast her gaze to the humans before her, a strange, cold look making its way across her face. She didn't say a thing, casting slight glares to their weapons.

Toan and his allies took notice, no one really saying anything. Gaspard gave Chara a look filled with curiosity, yet he spoke nothing. It was only after her third glance to Goro's hammer did someone finally speak up.

"Kid, if you're going to glare at our weapons the whole time, why not take a fucking picture?" Goro spat out. "It'll last a hell of a lot longer." She said nothing, only giving him a cold glare. He however glared right back, not faltering from the girl's gaze.

"Why are you angry with us?" Xiao finally asked. Chara cast her a gaze.

"I am not angry with you." She said, her cold glare returning to Goro. "I don't trust any of you humans." Goro only snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Oh please, don't be such a drama queen." She didn't drop her glare.

"How many monsters have fallen to your weapons?" She said, turning her gaze to all of them. "How many lives did you cut down for your greed?" Toan and the rest shifted a bit uneasily, however Goro came to their rescue, surprsingly.

"None. We don't kill any innocent monsters who don't want to fight." Goro said. "Hell, we're friends with some of them."

"Like Dran!" Xiao said. "Dran always gives Xiao his magical feathers." She said fondly. "Master always got mad whenever Xiao got one."

"You always stole fishes when you got one and no one could catch you!" Toan said, a smile making its way across his face.

"So get your stupid attitude out of here." Goro grunted. "If you're worried we're going to hurt those monsters, we're not unless they're stupid enough to start a fight."

"Unless you start the fight first." Chara said, slamming her fists on the table. "How will I know you won't try to fight them first? You tried to fight your friends just minutes ago!" A growl let itself free from Goro's throat, yet he stayed silent. She glared at him, almost daring him to try and prove her wrong.

"I find it foolish how you antagonize the very people you fear." Gaspard spoke. "You're worried we'll attack your friends yet you continue to aggravate Goro." He cast her a cold glare. "Its almost as though you want us to attack. To prove yourself right, that all humans are evil and wicked and cruel." Chara flinched slightly. "However I cannot speak for them." He said, a smirk making itself known. "That alone is their duty, not mine to bear."

"We don't want to attack you or your friends." Toan said. "Honest. We don't mean any harm upon them." Chara said nothing, only casting her eyes to Gaspard.

"I'm back!" Frisk said, bringing Asriel behind her, excitement gleaming in her eyes. Asriel, however seemed far less excited. If anything, the poor goat boy looked rather afraid of the humans. Frisk, however simply pulled the Prince towards Monica, him standing a few feet away from her.

"This is Asriel, the Prince of the Monsters!" Frisk exclaimed cheerfully. Asriel, however didn't respond, his knees shaking ever so slightly under the human's gaze. Monica gave the young Prince a glance, before she rose to her feet, walking over to the monster. A curious look made itself known as she approached the monster. She stretched out a hand, causing Asriel to flinch and close his eyes.

She merely grabbed both of his long, floppy ears, lifting them up slightly. He opened his eyes, confused.

"Huh?" He said, as Monica moved the ears up and down, giving them a occasional, light squeeze. She had a strange, almost child like look upon her.

"You feel so soft." She said, releasing the ears and running a hand through the top of his head, stopping upon the horns. Asriel stared, unable to say anything as Monica felt his horns, pulling her hands away after a while.

"Uh, sorry about that." Max said, shaking Asriel out of his confusion for a while. "She does that sometimes."

"She just touches people without permission?" Chara exclaimed, a bit shocked.

"One time she tugged on a Firbit's mustache when we were asking for help." Max said with a sigh. Monica cast him a glare before she returned her gaze to Asriel, a slight blush covering her cheeks.

"Sorry for that. It's not very appropriate, but I can't help it at times." She said, shaking her head. "Anyhow, I'm Monica, Princess of the Raybrandt kingdom." She held out a hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Chara just gaped as Asriel looked upon the hand, before smiling and shaking it.

"It's nice to meet you. You do have a strange way of greeting people if you don't mind me saying." He said, a quiet laugh escaping him. She gave a slight giggle in response.

"So, you're the Prince of the Monsters?" He nodded, blushing a bit. "Are all those monsters part of your kingdom?" She asked, gesturing to the monsters.

"I guess you could say that." She gave Chara a brief look, before turning her attention back to Asriel.

"Are they afraid of us?" For a few second, he didn't say anything, turning to look at the group of monsters, who all looked away.

"They're a bit afraid." Asriel said quietly. Monica gave a slight frown, turning to look at Goro.

"Was it because of us?" She said, indicating herself and Goro.

"Partially..." Asriel said. "Personally speaking, the only time I saw humans wielding weapons was against me." He gave a sad smile. "I didn't even mean to hurt the humans at the time...I was just returning Chara's body to their village, to the one place where she wanted to be put to rest.." He trailed off, looking away from Monica.

Chara locked her gaze onto Asriel, before she turned away, fixing her gaze onto the floor.

"At the time?" Goro said, earning gazes from all of his friends, before they turned their gaze to Asriel, who found it rather hard to meet any of their eyes.

"Asriel?" Monica asked. "Did you….did you mean to harm humans later?" Asriel said nothing for a while.

"Yes." He said with finality.

"It was part of our plan." Chara interrupted, earning the surprised looks from the allies, excluding Goro, who glared at the girl. "It was my plan originally..Azzy didn't want to hurt the humans in the first place. He's too big of a softie to do anything like that..." She gave a mocking smile. "He didn't even have the guts to kill me. I had to do it myself."

"Kill yourself?" Toan said. "Why?"

"So that Azzy could use my soul to cross the barrier." Confusion lined Toan's face, but before he could voice any of it, she rolled her eyes. "Long story short, humans trapped us underground, put a magical barrier that let anything with a strong enough soul cross it and nothing else. Blah blah blah."

"So you all were trapped?"

"All of us monsters, yup." She said. "Me and Azzy wanted to break the barrier...So, he used my soul, crossed over, and he was supposed to get six more souls to break the barrier but..."

"I ruined the plan." He said, looking sad. "At least...I thought I did at the time." Chara said nothing, only looking at the goat boy for a short while. "If we did that plan...Humans would've hunted all of us down. If it wasn't for Frisk...the monsters would all still be underground...or worse."

"If it wasn't for everyone." Frisk said. "I couldn't do it all alone you know." She said, a smile on her face.

"Why do you call yourself a monster?" Osmond directed to Chara. "You're clearly human." Chara only smirked.

"Why the hell would I want to be called something as vile as a human?"

"Not all humans are bad." Frisk said. "There's a lot of good humans out there Chara."

"Yet they seemed to be outnumbered by the sheer number of bad humans Frisk." She said. "Hell, even in the best of times, how many 'good' humans have you seen on the surface?"

"A lot of kind humans. People who took us in when we left the Underground, who talked to us and found out what happened. Some of the humans even gave us homes."

Chara said nothing, only looking upon Frisk, who gazed back at her. For a few seconds, they held each others gaze before they looked away, Frisk looking upon Gaspard.

"So, what's your name?" Gaspard gave a faint smile.

"I'm Gaspard, and I think it would be wise if you were to ignore me for the time being." Frisk tilted her head.

"Why is that?"

"Well for one, I'm one of the deadliest assassins you'll meet."

"Do you want to kill me?" She asked.

"Not at the moment."

"So I'm safe!" She said, giggling, earning a slight chuckle from Gaspard.

"For the moment at least." He said, giving a partial smirk. "If you don't mind me asking, why aren't you running in terror at finding out that I am an assassin?"

"Well you're not exactly trying to kill me at the moment." She said with a giggle. "Besides, you seem kind of nice."

"I thank you for the kind words." He said, "Its not exactly common being called, 'nice' from where I came from."

Monica and Max gave each other looks as they looked at the Fallen Assassin, both of them saying nothing.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are these things?" She said, pointing to the runes that marked his face. "Are they tattoos?"

"They're more of birthmarks if nothing else." He said.

"Birthmarks?" Chara said, scrunching her eyebrows. "Are all birthmarks like that in your world or what?"

"You could say that." She crossed her arms, giving Gaspard a suspicious look.

"Are you human?" She asked, earning a slight nudge from Frisk.

"Partially." Gaspard said dryly. "My father was a demon while my mother was a human. So I'm partially human at the least." Chara frowned, looking at Gaspard a bit more carefully.

"Why aren't you all red with horns and a tail then?" At this, Gaspard chuckled.

"Not all demons look like that you know. In fact, my mother told me that my father had blue skin compared to the stereotypical red many people thought of."

"So do you have any special powers or..?" Chara asked.

 **BetaNotes: Hoi this is a beta of the actual story. The actual full content will be posted on the 12-14 of march. Be sure to leave comment/opinion on this please!**


End file.
